User blog:Asperon Thorn/From The Crown of Thorn: I am Yi hear me Roar
"I am pro with a high Elo" "Don't worry, I'm not feeding, I will rule late game." "My lane partner is fail." "Why didn't you sacrafice yourself for me, I'm the Carry. Now I am 1-8-0 because of you." "Fail my team is fail." "Fine I will solo back door for the win because you guys are noobs." "Why didn't you come support my solo back door! Now I got ganked!" "All 4 of you need to uninstall. You're hopeless, I am going to just stay in base." "My team failed, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped me." Almost every Yi suffers this syndrome, but it happens with a lot of Yi's, Trynds, Jax's, and Xin's. This mentality that the rest of the team should just roll over and support them so they can face roll the opposition. They try so hard that they often end up dieing even when the get the kill. Whether they do good or bad, it is the sheer arrogance of these melee carries that demonstrates what I like to call: The Yi Syndrome The Yi Syndrome is defined as any "carry" that believes that the game is about one player getting fed and then soloing the game. A player with the Yi Syndrome will grab their "Yi" and lock in despite what the other players are showing or selecting. Often our offender will then say "You need to choose a tank" after locking in. Do not be surprised if Yi calls mid. However if he does not, try to avoid being his unfortunate lane partner, as you will probably die during his suicidal dives and it will be your fault if he dies for not supporting him, despite the fact that you also dived, died, healed him, focused his target, used your summoner spells, and/or dropped all your abilities. Woe to you if he dives and you happen to be out of mana, because you probably should have told him that you were, even though his suicidal dive attempts are completely unpredictable. After a few such attempts in which the opposites in your lane are now thoroughly fed, Yi will have come to the conclusion that you are hopeless, and abandon you to either jungle or attempt to gank. If you were fortunate enough to not to have to lane with our Yi, do not worry, now is your chance to "fail" as Yi shows up randomly and sporadicly even as the target has full health and you are barely holding on to half health. Yi will expect you to dive when he does. (The poor original Yi partner is probably pressed up against their tower clinging onto threads of life.) From there the game goes downhill. Even if you are playing well, Yi's griping about how everyone is failing around him (because it is 10 minutes into the game and he does not have 37 kills because of you @#$%ing n00bs) will make it seem like you are losing. By 20 minutes in you want to surrender just to get out of the game with him. Even if they do get fed, they choose to build a glass cannon. Yes, our Yi can rip through 3 opponents in 3 seconds, unless they have half a brain and they drop exhaust, and stun, and shatter him in POINT THREE .3 seconds. Then it is your fault for not bringing enough CC. Pointing out that he brought Yi is hopeless. "I locked in with Yi first so that you guys could bring CC and tanks and stun." So how do you combat the Yi Syndrome? That is a fantastic Question. * Ignore - If you can get your team to buy off on this then it does amazing things for Morale. It is tough to coordinate with Yi at that point, since you all chose to ignore, but it must be done which leads to the second point. * Come to terms that it is a 4 v 5 match. Or more appropriately a 4 v 5 v 1 match. Yi won't help you except as a distraction for the other team. He WILL steal buffs (And probably hand them back to the other team) but he might take down a tower or two for you guys if you are fighting your 4 v5 fight well. If you can really hurt the enemy he may show up to a fight late and clean up (and subsequently take the credit but you have ignored him so you won't know.) * Inform the other team that all of you have /ignore 'd Yi, and they can do what they want with him. (This accomplishes two things. First, it pisses off Yi. But two he makes way better bait when the other team doesn't think you will defend him. It also may cause Yi to play a little safer, although I doubt it.) Oh Noes, I think I might be Yi! Never fear. The mere fact that you can recognize it means that you cannot possibly be Yi. Just keep in mind that this game is won by the team that comes together and behaves like a team better than the other team. Often the team that comes together in fights first can sway the tempo of the game to a downward spiral, but I have seen teams blossom late after losing a few fights and then faceroll their opponents. Remember don't be Yi. Asperon Thorn 20:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts